


Whatever have to happen, has already happened

by QueenOfAce



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: A Little Bit of Humor, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/F, Hicsqueak, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Mildred is cool, Useless Lesbians, Witches, Young Love, Young hicsqueak, not entirely based on a tumblr post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-28 21:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAce/pseuds/QueenOfAce
Summary: - But ... Miss Hardbroom when exactly are we?Something dark appeared in her teacher's eyes. Miss Pentangle leaned against the stone wall of the castle entrance as if she hadn't seen it in a very long time. She looked at them, and as Miss Hardbroom closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she answered for her.- We went back 30 years in time, Mildred. This is our fourth year at Cackle's.





	1. The Mists Again

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea when I saw a tumblr post of Hecate being a jock and everyone having a crush on her or Pippa.
> 
> Also there's a fic about the mists of time and Hicsqueak here that inspired me : It Took A Look Back (To Take Us Forward) -> check this out it's really cool.
> 
> English is not my first language so... sorry!
> 
> Ada inherit her coolness from Alma and just ignore S03 ok? Just leave it there.
> 
> My tumblr is : @lemonqueenie

Mildred didn't thought it would end like this. In fact, she didn't thought at all. But now she was dealing with a furious Miss Hardbroom and a more than apprehensive Miss Pentangle. At first she thought everything was normal, but then she realized that in fact Cackle's had changed. Miss Hardboom took a deep breath and looked at her with annoyance.

\- Mildred. Hubble. If I am when I think I am you can enjoy the fresh air, because you will have detention for a long, long time.

\- But Miss Hardbroom I ...

\- Quiet! Do exactly as Miss Pentangle and I say and tie your shoelaces.

She had even forgotten that the other teacher was there. Miss Pentangle was so quiet and focused she didn't look like herself, a few seconds later she came to her senses, looked at Mildred and smiled saying that everything was going to be all right. But the paleness on her face only grew as they approached the school entrance.

\- Mildred, what you did was very dangerous! Now let us take care of everything, okay? Don't get away from me or Miss Hardbroom.

\- Yes, Miss Pentangle. But it shouldn't be that hard, after all the first time Ethel and I managed to get back.

With that, the pink witch stopped and looked at the other teacher with panic. Miss Hardbroom stared back at her as if to say "And you're still on her side?" Mildred forced a smile trying to apologize.

\- Are you telling me this isn't the first time this has happened?

\- Well, the first time wasn't my fault! And I couldn't imagine that Miss Cackle was so naughty as a child.

\- Oh Merlin ... you don't think we're back in the same time, do you? I don't know if I can look at Ada ...

\- No. I assure you this is a different time.

Miss Hardbroom answered. She looked a lot more worried than before, as if she suddenly knew something terrible. She waited a few seconds and motioned for them to look around but rolled her eyes when they didn't understood. Mildred looked around once more and realized that the school looked more modern than last time but still ...

\- Honestly, Pippa.

\- What?

\- In the sky.

They both looked up and saw two students flying much faster than permitted high above them. The way Miss Pentangle's eyes widened almost made Mildred laugh, and she could've sworn she saw Miss Hardbroom smirk a little. Where were they? I mean ... WHEN were they? And why couldn't the three of them just went back from where they left? The last part she must have thought out loud because the teacher answered while Miss Pentangle repeatedly mutter "oh it can't be".

\- The first time you came out a door, Mildred. This time we were in a open field and it's a little more complicated.

\- But ... Miss Hardbroom when exactly are we?

Something dark appeared in her teacher's eyes. Miss Pentangle leaned against the stone wall of the castle as if she hadn't seen it in a very long time. She looked at them both, and as Miss Hardbroom closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she answered for her.

\- We went back 30 years in time, Mildred. We are in our fourth year at Cackle's.

\- Who were those cool girls fly-...?

Miss Hardbroom seemed to recover from the situation and her eyes widened at Mildred as she spoke in an angry whisper.

\- Mildred Hubble. Those girls don't matter now and please don't put ideas in your head to fly above code speed let alone during the mists.

\- Yes, Miss Hardbroom.

\- Now come and we shall see what we do next.

The three of them entered school and headed toward the headmistress' office. Luckily, there was hardly anyone in the corridors except a fourth-year group looking out of the window trying to see something. Before Mildred could ask anything, Miss Hardbroom pulled her back into the corridor. Behind her the two teachers seemed to be discussing quietly, and there was a moment when Miss Hardbroom seemed to blush a little. The two seemed to come to an agreement when they reached the headmistress' door. Miss Pentangle knocked on the door and Miss Hardbroom held her and motioned for her not to enter now. Five minutes later they were both facing Alma Cackle and drinking tea.

\- Well, unfortunately you can't go back through the mists because it was already dissipating when you arrived, but the good news is that Miss Pentangle has evidence of another mist not far from here in two weeks.

\- And in the meantime, Alma allowed us to stay here in disguise.

\- Yes Dear. Of course we need to have a plausible excuse for you to stay.

\- We are now the Alchemilla Family from the Far Seas. Penelope, Hestia and little Margot and we came to replace the potion and spell mistresses on honeymoon. 

Margot Alchemilla was a very strange name. But she was strange too, the best part was her teacher's face when she heard the word "family." Miss Hardbroom nearly dropped her teacup and staring wide-eyed at "Penelope" she questioned two things.

\- Exactly how related are we and where will our quarters be?

\- Well, dear little Hardbroom, you never fail to ask the right questions. I think the matters of your relationship is up to you. But the Potions Mistress' room have been empty since she started dating, so the three of you can stay there and our little Margot will be introduced as an "exchange student." Our best witch will be your guide, dear.

\- No! Mrs. Cackle this can interfere with ...

\- Whatever have to happen, has already happened. That's what we always said about The Mists.

\- But...

\- No "buts"! People may suspect if she stays isolated.

Alma was right. It would be fun and at the same time familiar to have classes with Miss Hardbroom ... How would she react while teaching herself? And Miss Pentangle? Hang on...

\- Miss Hardbroom ...

\- Yes, Mildred.

\- Who ... who is Cackle's best witch?

Mildred was not prepared to hear the two teachers saying "I am" at the same time. The headmistress laughed as a defiant look appeared between them.

\- Hecate dear, you know that on fourth year I was the headgirl.

\- Pippa, you were the headgirl because I couldn't be since I was tutoring the first years.

\- But I won the Talent Show.

\- Academically that does not count, I won the Spelling Bee.

\- Because your last name starts with H!

\- I got a medal for best spell!

\- I won the Witchball Tournament !

\- We were on the same team!

They both stopped when Mrs. Cackle raised her hands. It seemed a familiar gesture that Mildred thought had been repeated over and over during those years. Incredibly, the two adults found something very interesting to look at in their teacups. They looked like teenagers when they said "Sorry Mrs. Cackle."

\- Girls! I think you need to let Mildred ... I mean Margot choose.

At that moment Miss Hardbroom closed her eyes and took a deep breath as Miss Pentangle looked at her almost too excited. Mildred always knew who she was going to choose in this case, and the "don't choose me" expression of Miss Hardbroom only made her more certain.

\- Miss Pentangle ...

\- Yes, dear?

\- I'm sorry, but I choose Miss Hardbroom.

Mildred was very pleased, and so was the headmistress. Miss Hardbroom on the other hand was shocked and pale as the three of them left to their room. Mildred only noticed that when Miss Pentangle also stopped and looked at her with the same expression and said:

\- Oh for Merlin's beard! Now I remember you...Margot Alchemilla!  



	2. Margot Gives Aunt Hestia and Aunt Penelope A Makeover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Hardbroom wore round silver glasses, she looked like some crazy twin sister of her teacher. Mildred tried to keep quiet but the words came out before she held on:
> 
> \- Damn, Miss Hardbroom...
> 
> \- Language! And it's "Aunt Hestia".
> 
> \- Sorry. But I can't believe you actually have legs!
> 
> Both of them laughed, well Miss Hardbroom smirk was as good as a laugh for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I love the 1970s and the 1950s fashion 
> 
> This is like an extra chapter without being an extra chapter because I needed to explain their clothes. 
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and the comments, I love you all and I truly appreciate!
> 
> Again : English is not my first language so... sorry

\- Miss Pentangle what ...?

\- Honey, now I'm Aunt Penelope. But yes! I remembered these two weeks now! Hiccu ... Heca ... Hestia!

She tried to explain silently as some girls passed in the hallway. Apparently Miss Hardbroom wasn't the only witch bad at mime she knew. Mildred tried to say something, but they both blocked her view of the corridor, preventing the other students from seeing she was there. When the girls finally passed Miss Pentangle explained again.

\- The substitute teachers? Their niece?

\- But ... Oh. But we were ... They were ...

\- I know. I don't think we remember exactly what they looked like, but it makes sense somehow...

\- And to think that I was very upset when Margot didn't wrote!

Aunt Penelope laughed. Well, in her mind Mildred called her that because she needed to get used to. It was funny to fake this whole situation, she wondered if everything was really going to be all right and if they could make it back . Suddenly she was nervous and all events came in her mind as she walked in and sat in the armchair near the fireplace. Tears filled her eyes and she looked at Miss Hardbroom cleaning the furniture with her magic as Pippa conjured up some decorative objects.

\- What if ... what if we can't make it back? My mother will ... will be worried.

\- Honey, we know we'll be back. We already live it all, no matter how confuse it's our memory! Everything went the right way...

\- And my mother?

\- Mrs. Cackle wrote a letter she will deliver to Ada this very day, 30 years from now. Everything will be fine.

The two embraced as Miss Hardbroom looked out the window. After closely examining the field she turned to Pippa and Mildred and opened her mouth to speak, but closed the next second.  
Then she stopped in the middle of the room and headed toward the bedroom, signaling them to follow.

\- We cannot risk being recognized. I could create a spell to change appearance but my otherself could feel it.

\- True. Maybe if I do it on you and you on me it will work.

\- And use the only magic I know as well as mine? Think again, Pippa.

Both turned red at the same intensity. Mildred looked down at the floor trying to avoid the glances between them and coughed to bring them back. She thought of her mother and how she would make an inconvenient comment and laughed.

\- Why don't we try something you never used? Maybe normal clothes? You should wear pants, Miss Hardbroom !

\- Mildred Hubble! I would never wear pants for a class!

\- ...

\- Oh ... I see your point.

For the first time she saw the teacher smile at her. Miss Hardbroom seemed almost proud of her solution and as she thought, the teacher turned her hand and the underside of her dress turned into pants. The last thing Mildred expected was give Miss Hardbroom a fashion makeover , it felt like something Felicity would do. Then she thought of the most stylish witch she knew and looking at her, realized that Miss Pentangle was even redder looking at Miss Hardbroom's pants and avoiding their eyes at all costs.

\- Mildred, what seems most impossible and strange to you, but plausible that ... ordinary people use it?

\- Well ... Maybe you should show your arms a little?

\- Right.

\- A ponytail? I even thought about loose hair, but it wouldn't be very practical ...

\- Indeed.

\- Glasses! Superheroes use it as a cover, maybe it works with witches too.

\- Super...heroes? Never heard of ...

\- A little color? I can't imagine you wearing anything colorful.

\- It's because I don't. Now I'm not walking around in pink pants.

\- Blue. You should wear blue, Hecate.

Miss Pentangle suggested in a almost inaudible whisper. Miss Hardbroom nodded and stepped forward, spinning and arching her hands around her. To Mildred looked like Cinderella's transformation. Miss Hardbroom's magic dissipated and neither Pippa nor Mildred could speak for a few seconds. There she was, with a turtleneck blouse and a high-waisted pants that were the same navy blue. The high ponytail made she look like a normal person in the 1970s. And the glasses! Miss Hardbroom wore round silver glasses, she looked like some crazy twin sister of her teacher. Mildred tried to keep quiet but the words came out before she held on:

\- Damn, Miss Hardbroom...

\- Language! And it's "Aunt Hestia".

\- Sorry. But I can't believe you actually have legs!

Both of them laughed, well Miss Hardbroom smirk was as good as a laugh for her. But stranger than seeing Miss Pentangle still silent and embarrassed was seeing her teacher smirking and asking to be called her Aunt. When they return, Mildred would have a lot to tell Maud and Enid. Miss Hardbroom sat on the bed and looked at her and Miss Pentangle motioning.

\- OK! Time to meet Aunt Penelope!

\- Oh! Please nothing black Mildred, I already suffered enough with Cackle's uniforms!

\- And white, Miss Pentangle?

\- You should wear green, Pippa.

\- Green?! I hate green, Hecate!

\- That is the purpose.

\- Emerald green! Yes, in a traditional dress! Maybe Miss Hardbroom's whole style in you! It's completely unlikely to me, no offense ...

\- I'm not. Now something traditional on Pippa?Improbable.

\- Girls! Maybe ... something less drastic?

\- Ok... Yeah, it would be too weird. And we are from the Far Seas, so maybe too much traditionalism is not a good ...

\- Alright! Leave that to me, let's ... let's go to the hair?

\- What haven't you done to your hair yet, Miss Pentangle?

\- I don't remember, I know I've tried almost everything.

\- Braids. You never used braids in your hair, Pippa.

\- Have you ever watched "Frozen"? Elsa's coronation hairstyle looks good...

\- Who is Elsa? Why is she frozen ?!

\- How do I even start... Oh yes! do you know Sybil? Ethel's sister? That hair.

\- Oh, I never used it. Let me try ...

Another moment of awkwardness passed between the three. Miss Pentangle was wearing gold glasses that Mildred found much better than the one she wore for reading, as well as she liked the green turtleneck with no sleeves she wore and the round skirt matching that went down to the knees. She looked like she had come out of an old magazine, the kind of style your grandmother would use when she was younger but still very elegant. What surprised Mildred more was that her outfit had changed too, and now she wore a dress that made her look like Wednesday from the Addams Family, except for the color being dark pink and her pigtails were now only one braid. She glanced at Miss Hardbroom and noticed that her traditional watch had been replaced by a cameo necklace that the three of them now had, and after waiting a few more seconds for the two teachers to compose and come back to her, she gave a slight cough. It didn't worked so she tried to ask:

\- What is that for?

\- ...

\- Hello?! Can you stop staring at each other for a second and answer my question, please!

\- Yes ... oh sorry Mildred, yes!

\- What is this thing for?

\- This will be a way of communication between us! When you want, just hold on tight and send a signal with your magic.

\- Understood. Mr. Rowan-Webb taught me one of those last week!

\- Well, now we wait to be introduced at dinner.

Miss Hardbroom spent time reading and rearranging things. Occasionally she would look at Miss Pentangle and almost smile, the other teacher however could not stop being flustered every time she saw the blue clothes. This made the chess game they were playing much easier than usual, and Mildred almost won.  
Before leaving for dinner, Miss Pentangle made sure to explain all the implications of time for her and how her routine when she studied there worked, Miss Hardbroom joined the two and explained how she should behave with her younger version. She also explained that she used to be a little different in personality.

\- Be careful, Mildred. We will spend some time together, so don't take anything personal.

\- Yes, darling. We were different when we were younger, so I hope you understand that some things might happen.

\- And don't be surprised, Pippa and I used to argue ...

\- A lot! But nothing to worry, we were the best of friends.

\- And don't ask me about my family, Mildred. It makes me upset .

\- And if I ask questions about your aunts, remember what we told you.

\- Right. No family, be careful what you talk about family and avoid getting into fights. It seems to me like another normal day ...

The two teachers smiled and agreed. Mildred grasped the cameo necklace and stood with her "aunts", they transferred on the corridor outside the doors of the dining hall. Miss Pentangle played with the braid in her hair and muttered a song while Miss Hardbroom waited for the signal.  
When Alma Cackle announced them, Mildred took a deep breath and helded the two teachers' hands, which, oddly enough, were colder than her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry! Young Hicsqueak is on the next chapter.
> 
> My tumblr is : @lemonqueenie


	3. Some echoes ... echo longer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- You're very smart, Margot. Alchemilla.
> 
> Mildred laughed. She never thought she would hear these words from her teacher, even when she was younger. She dropped the hand that HB Junior was still supporting her and took a deep breath trying not to laugh any further at the unreality of the situation. She looked at the other girl, her incredulous expression like a mirror of the woman she knew ... some things never change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I'm late 
> 
> But Yaaay Chapter 3!!
> 
> Jealous Pippa and Arguing Hicsqueak are my weakness, but don't worry! No toxic relationships here!
> 
> My tumblr is @lemonqueenie

Soup at dinner. Who would say that Cackle's actually had a varied menu at other times? Nothing against Miss Tapioca, and frankly who cheered up on soup? One of the many things Mildred was still surprised at. In fact all the madness of the situation made her block any rationality, she just smiled and waved as if it were the most normal thing in the world. Stopping a moment to think she would meet Miss Hardbroom's past (HB Junior was what she called), her nervousness only grew in trying to impress her. Now with Miss Pentangle she was calmer, she knew that the two would be friends given the huge heart the pink witch had and the ease of communicating with everyone.  
While the adults talked at the teacher's table (which she should be honored to attend), Mildred looked for HB and Pippa Junior and after thirty seconds found them. Side by side talking and laughing, in the end of a table a little isolated from everyone else. Of course she couldn't help but notice the looks the students gave and the whispers they exchanged each time the two young witches looked around. Ten minutes passed before Mildred realized that most of the girls had the same expression Felicity did when Miss Pentangle visited Cackle's. "Now THAT is a surprise." She thought, or thought she had only thought when Pippa Senior asked what she had said. She answered some questions the teachers and even the Mrs. Cackle asked, mentally noting who was on the "how to please my teachers" list that Miss Hardbroom made her. After the dessert was finished (apparently this was common at school but she didn't know that Miss Tapioca's menu even had a dessert), the students finally left and HB Junior said goodbye to her friend and came walking over to meet them. Mildred took the time to finally analyze her teacher when she was young and didn't even realize that HB Senior was mirroring her expression.  
This girl was the same age as Mildred, but she didn't stumble and the uniform was certainly clean with no drop of soup. She waited and felt anxious to impress this young Hecate, after all, if she were or start being (time is certainly a mess) friends with her teacher she would surely be a better witch, since Miss Hardbroom was the best witch she knew. When the girl finally arrived, Miss Pentangle held her breath and Miss Hardbroom coughed slightly signaling to Mildred. When she opened her mouth to speak, HB Junior spoke for her.

\- Well met, Miss Alchemilla. I'm Hecate Hardbroom and I will be your guide for the next couple of weeks.

\- Well ... met. Miss Hard ... broom?

\- Well met as well, Miss Penelope and Miss Hestia Alchemilla. I'm pleased to meet you two, Mrs. Cackle told me about your previous work and our school is honored to have you here.

They look at each other not knowing who would answer first. Apparently HB Junior made a bigger impression than she had expected, but before she suspected anything "Aunt Hestia" went into action.

\- The honor is ours, Miss Hardbroom. You seem to me a more than adequate young woman to escort my niece, none other than Cackle's best witch is fit for this job.

\- Thank you, Miss Alchemilla.

\- Call me Professor Alchemilla. We have enough Alchemillas in this room to cure the first years twice if it's needed.

Both laughed. They really laughed like it was normal, it wasn't loud but it was a laugh. Only Miss Hardbroom could understand her own sense of humer. Sure she knew alchemilla was used for most healing potions, but was it funny? Mildred doubted. The laughter came to an end with an identical sigh from them and "Aunt Penelope" finally went into action.

\- Well, I'm sure Margot will learn a lot from you, Hecate. It's not every day that the Head Girl of such a prestigious school is your guide!

\- I'm not the Head of my year.

\- Oh ... forgive me, I thought ...

\- I declined the post. Miss Pentangle took over, she's a close friend and was second on the list.

\- Second? Mrs. Cackle said you had the same amount of points!

\- If you allow me to ask miss, how does Miss Pentangle's academic history affect this case? I believe Margot will have a chance to meet her. And if you're so keen to meet her, I could finish my night duties as monitor and ask her to show Margot the castle

\- Don't bother with that, honey. I'm glad my niece has the company of such a modest and talented witch as you.

\- Thank you, ma'am. Now if you excuse us ...

HB Junior motioned for Mildred to accompany her. The two "aunts" allowed and went back to talk with the headmistress. As soon as they left the room, Mildred realized that her guide was talking about Cackle's Historic Shenanigans in all corridors. She turned abruptly and Mildred almost accidentally bumped into her, if it wasn't for Hecate's quick reflexes she would now be on the floor. She steadied herself and looked at HB Junior and suddenly she realized ...

\- IT WAS YOU!

\- Miss Alchemilla did you pay any attention to what I said?

\- I ... Ah it doesn't matter now!

\- I beg your pardon ?!

\- Call me Margot, anyway, it was you! You were the one flying a broom like a crazy! And far above the speed the code allows!

\- Did... did you saw that? I mean ... I don't know what you're talking about, let's continue with our West Wing tour where ...

\- Bla bla bla, foundation stone. Don't change the subject I know it was you!

\- Miss ... Margot! Anything you think you have seen ...

\- It was the bats! Amazing how you made that turn and ... wait! Miss Pentangle was the other witch, wasn't she?

\- How do you...?

\- It could only be her ... I mean ... I saw you talking at dinner and ... I figured

\- You're very smart, Margot. Alchemilla.

Mildred laughed. She never thought she would hear these words from her teacher, even when she was younger. She dropped the hand that HB Junior was still supporting her and took a deep breath trying not to laugh any further at the unreality of the situation. She looked at the other girl, her incredulous expression like a mirror of the woman she knew ... some things never change.

\- I'm sorry, I won't tell anyone! But you need to give me some flying lessons, Miss Hardbroom ...

A relieved sigh was what she received in response. And what was that in the eyes ...? It could be possible? Had Mildred Hubble seen a faint glimmer of mischief in Miss Hardbroom's eyes? This was probably the most interesting day of her life...

\- Alright. Tomorrow then. But I'm afraid the tour is part of the protocol, and you can call me Hecate.

\- Oh yes! Let's go on with the tour... Hecate.

\- Of course I could point ... some curiosities ... if you prefer?

\- Curiosities?

And that's how the two ended up almost late for bedtime. Hecate asked to come to her room before she droped Mildred on her own, so they could check if the first-years were fine and in their beds. As they toured, Mildred did not fail to notice that this HB was much more open and free than the older one. As if something had happened to change everything, yet the similarities did not go unnoticed. "Some echoes ... echo longer" the words Miss Pentangle had said to her minutes before the three of them went back in time made much more sense now. And speaking of the witch ...

\- Well, well and well ...

\- Pippa? It's almost time for bed, you shouldn't be here.

\- And you shouldn't be late for our chess game, Hecate.

\- I said I had to meet Mrs. Cackle.

\- Well ... you didn't say it would take so long!

\- I didn't know I was going to take so long and I ended up having to show the school, I mean part of it, to Margot and ..."

\- Margot ?!

They both stopped and finally looked at her. Mildred knew that when they start arguing, it was better to stay out or she would be dragged into the middle of it. She wondered what would be the best option since Pippa Jr. was looking at her with an expression she had never seen in Pippa Senior, was it a mixture of indignation with ... jealousy? She smiled and reached for the blonde girl.

\- Margot. Margot Alchemilla ... at your service.

\- Margot Alchemilla. It's nice to meet you, I'm ...

\- Pippa Pentangle. I know, we had a whole conversation about you being the Head of your year because apparently Hecate turned down the job.

\- We had the same amount of points!

\- But I was first on the list!

\- Because your last name starts with H!

Oh great, another discussion. They were really made for each other, even before thirty years they still had something to argue. For Mildred it was too much of an effort to be just friendship.

\- Hey, Hecate? Pentangle? Weren't we almost past bedtime?

\- Yes! I mean, yes. And I need to see how the first years...

\- Don't worry, Hecate. Miss Pentangle can accompany me to my room, right?

She looked at Pippa Jr. but this time she used the familiar understanding look she had with the other Pippa. She looked a little confused at first but nodded. Hecate said goodbye to Mildred and hugged Pippa.

\- Thank you, Pipsqueak.

\- How many tiiimes Hecate? Don't call me Pipsqueak !!

Mildred and Hecate laughed. Miss Pentangle loved the nickname, the few times Miss Hardbroom used it her face lit up. As much as Pippa Jr. tried to disguise her flushed cheeks and smile were telling that not even this version hated to be called "Pipsqueak". They walked back side by side at first in a not very comfortable silence.

\- So .... Margot, right?

\- Yes, Miss Pentangle.

\- Pippa. I'm not as formal as Hecate.

\- Yes ... Pippa?

\- Did ... did she show you the whole castle?

\- Almost everything. But she said she'll show me the rest tomorrow, after my flying lesson.

\- Flying lesson? But tomorrow is Madame Wood's day off.

\- Hecate will teach me.

\- Ah ... of course.

\- After I said I saw you two flying like crazy in the middle of the mists, she agreed ...

\- Did you saw that?! Your aunts won't ...?

\- Don't worry, no one will know. And you could help too, if you want...

\- I believe Hecate will do very well with you.

A glimpse of sadness appeared in her voice. "Some echoes echo longer," well apparently some dramas also last longer, like thirty years. How they had been so long without talking was still a mystery, especially with all the love involved. Mildred took a deep breath and counted to three, they arrived at her bedroom door and were about to say goodbye. But of course she couldn't help but try ...

\- You're right...

\- What?

\- You said Hecate will do very well. I think so, after all, she's the best witch of her year.

\- How many times do I have to say we have the same score ?!

\- And she's the best flyer too, and she promised me the best would teach me.

\- Excuse me?! If she had been the best, she would not have arrived miserably at second place in our little race!

\- So it was a race?

\- Good! So if she promised the best witch would teach you, then the best witch will teach you Margot Alchemilla! Count on me tomorrow!

\- Aw, I knew you would help me! Thank you so much, Pippa!

She gave her a hug and left a stunned Pippa in the hallway not knowing what to do. She laughed to herself and stopped when she noticed the two sets of eyes watching her closely. Miss Hardbroom and Miss Pentangle were looking at her with the same expression of curiosity, both already dressed in their robes and pajamas sitting in the two armchairs in front of the fireplace. They turned the chairs to the door and seemed to be waiting for some time.

\- You're ten minutes late, young lady.

\- Sorry, Pippa. I mean ... Miss Pentangle! I ... I just met Pippa Jr. on the way.

\- And how did I react?

\- Jealous, but tomorrow the three of us, that is, me and them, will spend time together.

\- Jealous ?!

Miss Hardbroom asked with indignation and Miss Pentangle blushed. Mildred thought for the first time that she was really tired, had walked almost all over the castle with Hecate, and her legs hurted a little. She just wanted to take a shower and sleep, but before heading toward her room she looked back at the teachers.

\- Well, I'll get ready to go to sleep.

\- Do that, Mildred. Go ... sweet dreams and ... sleep well! Don't worry about anything, honey. And tomorrow we talk more!

\- Okay. Good night too, Miss Hardbroom.

\- Good Rest, Mildred Hubble. Tomorrow will be a busy day.

She said returning to her normal expression. But Mildred couldn't help but hear the apologies and embarrassed comments that followed after she left. She thought of her mother and friends and how everything was different and the same thirty years before. She didn't cry but was a little sad and alone, with no one to talk to. Maybe the next morning would be better, and she would find out more about the Potions Teacher's past.  
Margot Alchemilla would be a good friend of Hecate Hardbroom if it was the last thing Mildred did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me your toughts because I would love to hear them!
> 
> Thank you for the kudos 💜


	4. Don't Have Flying Lessons After Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls answered uncertain and slowly began talking to each other again, including Ursula and Bertha who rolled their eyes and started whispering even lower. Mildred thought she probably had a curse on annoying the Hallows. Except Esme and Sybil, not even Ethel's ancestors liked her. She considered hexing Ursula like Enid taught her, probably a "frog mouth" to make her croak until the end of the day. She tried to focus on breakfast, but everyone was looking at Hecate and her like it was the weirdest thing ever. Maybe a silence spell was in order to eat her bread without the whispering...That thought vanished as Hecate lightly touched her arm and told to only her to hear.
> 
> \- I fear I brought a unnecessary attention for you.
> 
> \- Why do you say that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took me so long guys, but here it is !
> 
> Thank you so much for the 💜kudos💜 !
> 
> As always : english is not my first language 
> 
> My tumblr user is : lemonqueenie
> 
> And tell me if you liked it !

Ridiculous. If she had to roll her eyes one more time, Mildred was sure they would not return to their proper place. Simply ridiculous. While biting her bread and trying not to get the overalls that her Aunt Penelope had given her dirty, she talked to the girls who were supposed to be her age. Of the six girls sitting at the table with her, five asked about their tour of the castle. The two most outgoing and questioning were sitting in front of her, one of them being Janie Hawthorn, the inconvenient one who made infamous jokes, and the other was Nora Thunderblast who seemed more cheerful than the others. Ursula Hallow was sitting on the other side of Janie and looking extremely annoyed (like Ethel always did when someone said to be better than her) and turning her back on Janie, she talked to... Bertha? That was her name. Bertha Bindweed. They both whispered and pointed at Mildred as she calmly tried to answer Janie's questions. That went well for at least ten minutes until suddenly they all stopped talking and Mildred looked back and noticed Hecate standing still.

\- Good Morning.

\- Morning, Hecate.

\- Good ... morning?

The girls answered uncertain and slowly began talking to each other again, including Ursula and Bertha who rolled their eyes and started whispering even lower. Mildred thought she probably had a curse on annoying the Hallows. Except Esme and Sybil, not even Ethel's ancestors liked her. She considered hexing Ursula like Enid taught it, probably a "frog mouth" to make the witch croak until the end of the day. She tried to focus on breakfast, but everyone was looking at Hecate and her like it was the weirdest thing ever. Maybe a silence spell was in order to eat the bread without the whispering...That thought vanished as Hecate lightly touched her arm and told to only her to hear.

\- I fear I brought a unnecessary attention for you.

\- Why do you say that?

\- Hey Hardbroom! I saw that you joined with the foreigner? What's the problem ? Did Little Pip finally get tired of you?

Mildred felt the witch take a deep breath. She also felt Hecate's magic rise and fall so fast that she even thought it was her impression and looked at the girl beside her that seem very annoyed. Janie took a deep breath and spoke loudly for Bertha to hear.

\- Maybe she got tired of Pippa, Bertha! I see no problem if she wants to look for new friendships, right Hecate?

\- Well...

\- Oh, please, Janie! Look at the girl! Do you think compared to Pippa she is an improvement? She can't even eat without getting dirty!

Mildred felt something strange in her shins, widened her eyes and stood abruptly spilling the juice on the table and proving that Bertha was right. She cursed in her mind and looked down to see what it was, but apparently she'd imagined it. Until she heard Ursula's laughter and realized what had happened.

\- She's just awkward. Like I am, sometimes..and you shouldn't use the plush spell outside the classroom, Ursula!

\- And you shouldn't research attraction rituals, Nora!

\- It's for scientific interest...

\- Romantic interest, you mean!

Mildred sat down and realized that HB Junior was blocking her emotions. She reached for the butter and spoke quietly for her to hear as the others continued to argue.

\- I talked to Pippa yesterday going back to my room.

\- I know. You said she would accompany you.

\- Yes. And we talked about a lot of things...

\- I know. You just said that ...

Oh for frog's sake. She hated it when Miss Hardbroom wouldn't let her finish. She knew she should get to the point, that she was being obvious. Mildred took a deep breath and tought that if she could handle the older version, this one was a piece of cake...

\- Look ! The two even have little secrets now!

\- That's not what...no we don't.

\- And what is it then, Hardbroom?

Hecate looked down, clearly calming down, and Mildred tried to put a hand on her shoulder to reassure her. Before she could do that, they heard someone speak right behind Ursula and she hid her hand.

\- Any problem, Miss Hallow?

"Aunt Hestia" was standing behind Bertha and the three witches (including Janie) in front of her had the same expression of fear and apprehension. HB Junior straightened up and seemed very interested on her cake. Mildred looked at her teacher and smiled expressing her gratitude.

\- Nothing, Aunt Hestia. Only a heated discussion about the use of ... macadamia nuts?

\- I hope I have no surprise with youth potions, Margot.

\- You taught me better than that ...

Miss Hardbroom smiled and looked at her younger version. She seemed unsure what to do, and when they exchanged glances, Mildred honestly didn't know who was worse in social situations. The other girls continued talking and Miss Hardbroom transfered behind them this time. Neither Mildred nor Young Hecate was startled but the girls gasped again and she rolled her eyes.

\- I know you have a free morning today, so do something useful and please try not to be late for class.

\- I guarantee we are never late, Professor.

The three looked back and there was Pippa smiling. Miss Hardbroom blushed a little and waited for Pippa to greet her in a much more elaborate "Well met" than custom. She said she was eager to learn potions from such a great and apparently very efficient teacher. Mildred laughed when she saw her teacher blushing at those words and realized that even young Pippa knew exactly what to say to any Hardbroom. The two said goodbye and Pippa sat on the other side of Hecate saying good morning to the other girls. They all answered, but some seemed much more cheerful than others. Bertha was one of them.

\- Pippa, I need to tell you something and ... well, don't you want to sit here by my side? It would be much easier and ...

\- Sorry, Bertha. I'm going to have to eat breakfast really fast because I still need to finish the potions report.

\- What potions report?

Hecate looked outraged. Mildred looked at Pippa and tried to explain that Hecate did not yet know what the "potions report" was for her inability to articulate before finishing eating.

\- That ... that report, Hecate ...

\- Pippa if you had any ...

\- That's exactly what I was trying to explain to you earlier today! That's why Pippa wanted to see you and she asked me to warn you, something about your ... old potion mistress?

\- Oh, right. I need to finish the tour of the school grounds with Margot and after that, I can help you.

\- So can you sit with us, Pippa?

A pang of sadness appeared on their faces, and Pippa inevitably joined the other blondes as Hecate finally stood and motioned for Mildred to follow her. Before leaving, she looked at the teacher's desk and saw Miss Pentangle looking sadly at her younger version, while Pippa Jr. faked an animation that would seem genuine to the other girls, and at that moment Mildred was very disappointed that she couldn't help...

XXX --- XXX

Hecate made it look easier than it really was. Mildred's confidence in the beginning had completely faded, and now she was hanging in the air, high enough to break at least one leg and enormous despair as the broom seemed to have a life of its own. Hecate was standing in the air, sitting perfectly on the broom judging her without making the slightest effort to help her.

\- Did you never flied on a broom?

She asked quietly as Mildred kicked the air trying to pull herself up. Not that she didn't know how to fly (at this point she had at least a notion of how), her difficulty was in turns and speed. Nothing but that. Maybe with the positioning of the feet too. And that broom was weirder than usual.

\- I ... yes ... but ... I was never...very good ... in balance.

She spoke as she tried to climb. Hecate approached and leaned against the broom, automatically stabilizing it. She helped Mildred up and explained how she should find her balance point. The second time Mildred nearly fell, she managed to hold on in time and smiled at the other witch who nodded. The two spent a good time training left and right and quick turns until they heard someone calling them on the grownd. As soon as they saw the pink broom, they both knew who it was. Pippa looked irritated and at the same time confused as she waved frantically for the two of them to come down. Mildred had started go down when Hecate grabbed her broom and looked at Pippa defying her. When the blonde climbed on the broom, Hecate looked at Mildred and said:

\- Turn left and follow me.

\- What ?!

\- It's a game that Pippa and I affectionately call "Fly Or Die"

\- And I have to fly?

\- Or death will catch you ...

Pippa was flying quickly towards both of them. Mildred turned left just in time to dodge and began following Hecate who was incredibly laughing as she flew. While she just wanted to stay alive, Hecate pirouetted and pretended to fall but always keeping enough distance for Mildred to follow her.

\- That's really unfair, Hiccup!

With the use of her nickname the witch stopped and almost unbalanced, Pippa taking advantage of the moment grabbed her and shouted "Got you!". Mildred's heart stopped, thinking they were going to fall and she tried to lean in to save them and the two girls started laughing upside down while still floating on the broom.

\- Never leave me alone like this again, Hiccup! Even more for fun things!

\- It seemed like an important subject.

\- More important than having the best flying teacher in the world?

\- That's why I came.

Pippa laughed and they both turned and flew toward her. Each on one side positioned themselves to help her balance better. The three of them were flying for a long time while doing pirouettes in the air. Well, Mildred tried a few without much success and decided to focus on staying on the broom before trying anything else. It was in the middle of a pirouette that Pippa tried to do that she felt something was wrong, when she turned around Mildred tried to scream but it was too late. There were no more brooms, no height, much less a falling Pippa. Just a potion's lab she had barely recognised before she heard :

\- You're late.

\- Sorry, Miss Hardbroom.

The answer was automatic. Even before she could help it, the teacher's familiar tone in the middle of the potion's lab sounded common and for a moment she forgot about everything else. Apparently she hadn't said it loud enough for all the girls to hear, but the last person that should have listened to was standing beside her with a look of astonishment that her older version had.

\- What did you call your aunt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Mildred. Why did you call your aunt that?


	5. Detention For Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- I understand that you want the best for us and that it is important to establish respect, Madam Alchemilla.
> 
> \- Are you going to question my methods, Miss Pentangle?
> 
> \- Of course not, ma'am. But we are far from perfect, so I just ask you to consider...
> 
> \- Consider what, Miss Pentangle?
> 
> \- Being...a little less... sctrict?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love that I already have 50 kudos and 500 hits ! You're the bats, guys !
> 
> I think you deserve this chapter since I didn't updated at the right time last week.
> 
> I'm sorry for that and feel free to comment!
> 
> As usual : english is not my fisrt language, so forgive me.

Miss Hardbroom was never very good at reading people. But she knew how to read herself, and that was what saved them. At least for a potion class, where Mildred was quieter than usual, paying attention to the teacher and occasionally asking Hecate to pass the book on for her to read. Pippa worked with them humming, far from knowing what this shameful situation was all about. Had it not been for her teacher to have come to her senses and Hecate still be recovering from the sudden transport, Mildred didn't knew what she would have done.

\- I think Margot wanted to apologize to you for making you late. A terrible attitude my niece insists on having.

\- But it wasn't her fault ...

\- Miss Pentangle. You said yourself that you're never late.

\- Yes but...

\- So this behavior can only be the influence of my niece, please Margot go to your place and then we will discuss the detention.

\- I'm sorry, Miss Alchemilla, but I don't think that's fair to Margot.

\- Good, Miss Pentangle. Detention for you too, and Miss Hardbroom?

The teacher was careful to pronounce the name as calmly as possible. Mildred's panic gave a place to the irritation of having to go to detention, which was replaced by an immense curiosity to see her teacher arguing with herself. HB Junior was quiet, knowing what would come next.

\- Yes ?

\- Can you also be held responsible?

\- Yes, ma'am.

\- Tell me why.

\- Because I'm responsible for Margot, and I made a commitment to make her follow Cackle's Rules.

\- Good. At least one of the three can think.

Pippa tried to say something but Mildred stopped her. There was no point on arguing with her "aunt" in front of the other girls, who were already laughing. The trio worked hard to make the listening potion and were quiet for much of the class. Occasionally Mildred would look at Miss Hardbroom that looked very far away, as if trying to remember something ...

Her clinical gaze drifted to all the girls, helping those in need, and she assured her from time to time by nodding in a millimetrically calculated gesture that Mildred had learned to read.  
One thing that neither Ethel nor any other student knew was that she and Miss Hardbroom understood each other very well. For a moment, she wondered if she really was related to her teacher, perhaps from her father's side. It would be fun if Miss Hardbroom were indeed her aunt, but of course she was exaggerating. After a long time she realized that Hecate was calling her.

\- Margot! You need to stop mixing!

\- Ah. Sorry, Hecate.

\- Hiccup, did you catch the bat ears?

\- Pipsqueak, they need to warm up before entering the potion.

Hecate placed three bat ears on the tray, picked up a blowtorch and began to heat the holder. No one had done that, and Pippa seemed somewhat apprehensive about the teacher's reaction, but Mildred had faith that it would work. Bertha and Ursula worked on the other side of the lab, much less discreet and always making fun of them and of what Hecate was doing.

All the other pairs, however, began to copy the method of warming bat ears and "Madame Alchemilla" jumped up. Hecate continued what she was doing without paying attention to the approaching teacher, Pippa relinquished the seat and then Miss Hardbroom waited in silence watching beside Hecate. After gently placing each ear and mixing evenly while muttering a spell, the teacher took the spoon while Hecate checked the book.

\- Adequate work. Interesting way to boost the potion, Miss Hardbroom.

Hecate swallowed and Miss Harbroom hid a smile. Mildred thought that was the greatest compliment she had ever seen, at least for once her teacher had praised herself in her life. Hecate, however, looked almost as if she had been caught doing something mischievous and blushed. As Miss Hardbroom moved to her desk, Pippa squeezed Hecate's arm and smiled at her congratulating. Margot assured her that what had happened was as if her friend had received the greatest compliment in the world, but all the good things have an end.

\- Try to also work with the others next time, Hecate Hardbroom. And Margot Alchemilla please tie your shoelaces.

The other girls laughed. Of course the potion mistress couldn't go a day without reminding her of her disasters. As the class was coming to it's inevitable end without major accidents, Ursula Hallow was very angry that she had not finished before the majority and insisted that Bertha had done something wrong. To Mildred's surprise, she hadn't warmed the bat's ears so the potion would take twice as long to be done. Pippa that explained this to her, as well as the always-tied-spell that she found very useful.  
Miss Hardbroom asked them to stay and clean the lab for detention. Soon all the girls left when class was over and Pippa, Hecate, and Mildred started packing while "Miss Alchemilla" finished her notes.  
From time to time she would look at her two friends and feel guilty for making them late. Mildred apologized and the two reaffirm that everything was fine.

It happened unintentionally that she put a pot on the edge of the counter while Hecate was sweeping her back and when the girl turned to pick up the duster, which was supposed to be where the pot was, she slapped her hand and knocked everything to the floor.

Miss Hardbroom materialized between Hecate and her. Mildred hurried to apologize, but the look the teacher gave silenced her in an instant. HB Jr. was busy gathering the floor windows with her head down, as if she knew it was entirely her fault (something Mildred would make sure to explain that no, it was not) and Pippa ... well she just watched suspiciously. Hecate stood up and apologized for the mistake, something Mildred and Pippa tried to justify again and the teacher raised her fingers for silence.

\- A mistake, Miss Hardbroom. Like forgeting to see the time on your watch?

\- No, ma'am.

\- No? So please start to use it in your favor. 

\- I already do, ma'am. I forgot to check and... it was my fault, not to be repeated.

\- For the best witch here, you certainly make a lot of these...mistakes.

\- I can assure you, I am not usually like this professor.

\- Don't assure me, Miss Hardbroom. Show me.

\- Yes, ma'am.

\- Be aware of your surroundings, **always** , the sooner you learn this the better.

\- I'll be better, professor.

\- I can only hope so.

A tear trickled down the girl's face as the potion mistress returned to her desk. Miss Hardbroom looked at her and the other two, but still taking longer in her younger version trying to communicate something ... Miss Hardbroom always wanted the good of her students, but something Mildred didn't understand was why the teacher was so severe with herself. She would talk to Hecate to reassure her and everything was going to be fine.

And everything was fine.

Until Pippa went to the teacher's desk and waited for her to look at her. Mildred picked up some bottles and set them down right where they were, so she could hear the conversation and try in vain to arrange the shelves. For some reason the blonde witch was angry and Miss Hardbroom tried her best to delay the moment she looked up, because no one liked it when Pippa Pentangle got angry. Mildred had only seen it happen once, after she almost gave up her powers when Cackle's was frozen, Miss Pentangle appeared in the school with bloodshot eyes about to explode the picture in which Agatha was imprisoned. Not even the Great Wizard dared to say anything that day, everyone just listened as she spoke and thunders clanged on the windows of the school. She shouldn't have heard any of that, it was Miss Hardbroom who noticed that she was spying and tried unsuccessfully to go to where she was but Miss Pentangle stopped her. The door swung open and Mildred apologized to Miss Hardbroom who seemed to be getting a scolding from her mother after she had done something dangerous. At no time, not for a second did she think anyone would frighten her more than the potion's mistress, but seeing one of her favorite witches cause a storm because of her emotions even as she was an adult made her realize that self control was really important. Since then there was a mutual understanding between her and Miss Hardbroom never to interrupt Miss Pentangle or any witch on the verge of a nervous breakdown. That understanding was really useful when Mildred had to deal with Pippa Jr., since the girl was unpredictable.  
When the teacher looked up, Pippa took a deep breath and a vague memory of her older version crossed her mind. Hecate had also stopped sweeping and was apprehensive trying to hear what her best friend had to say ...

\- I understand that you want the best for us and that it is important to establish respect, Madam Alchemilla.

\- Are you going to question my methods, Miss Pentangle?

\- Of course not, ma'am. But we are far from perfect, so I just ask you to consider...

\- Consider what, Miss Pentangle?

\- Being...a little less... sctrict?

Oh no, Pippa. No no and no. Bad choice of words. Maybe this was all a bad idea, and the fault of the past and the future being changed would be hers, just because she said those same words before she ran into the woods. "Some echoes ... echo longer" was the repeated phrase in her head, of course Miss Hardbroom was irritaded but to hear Pippa saying that must be really hard. Instead of the usual irritation, her teacher's face held a deep hurt expression. Hecate was so incredulous that she stopped sweeping, and unbeknownst to her teacher, Mildred dropped the bottles on the shelf and squeezed the cameo she had almost forgotten. Pippa stood waiting for an answer, almost challenging the older woman with her eyes.

\- Maybe I should be a little less strict, and let you fly around in the middle ot the mists of time and get lost in another time out of sheer insolence, how about that ?

\- What ?

\- Or maybe let you do pirouettes in the air and almost fall from a height that could kill you, don't you think?

\- I did not mean that...

\- Or let you roam the corridors after bedtime, to talk to your friends even knowing that sleep is essential to the formation of a witch!

\- How do you...?

\- I know witches of your kind, Miss Pentangle. Do you think I don't want the best for my students? Do you think I don't know the challenges that you will have to face?

\- That's not...

\- I'm haven't finished yet, Miss Pentangle!

\- I think that's enough, _**Hestia**_.

Miss Pentangle was standing in the doorway. Apparently she had heard everything, something the other teacher was discussing internally with her. For the second time in the day, Mildred had to face an angry Pippa and this one wasn't going to be pretty. From the look they exchanged and the way the sky was starting to get cloudy outside, things were going to get a lot worse.

\- You are dismissed, girls.

\- But we're not done...

With a flick of the wrist the whole lab got clean, and even the broken glass had been perfectly repaired. Miss Hardbroom bowed her head and Miss Pentangle looked up, taking a deep breath and entering without looking at any of the three girls. Hecate was the first to leave, followed by a suspicious Pippa. Mildred walked slowly and stopped when she heard Miss Pentangle's voice much more serious than usual:

\- Close the door, Margot. After this, I'll talk to the three of you.

Mildred closed the door and asked the girls to meet in Hecate's room. She said everything was going to be all right and explained that her aunt was very sensitive to criticism and just wanted the best of them. Pippa nodded and Hecate smiled, assuring that she agreed. The two witches asked what she was going to do and she said she was going to her room to give her guides a rest. The corridors were empty as the chanting class had been canceled.  
Mildred took the moment to pull a small bottle out of her pocket that no one had noticed, then drank the liquid and reached her left ear near the door. Maybe she shouldn't spy on, but if she really wanted to help the two witches she needed to know everything, and of course, Miss Harbdroom would want her to test if the work they made was proper.

The heated voices on the Potion's Lab indicate that indeed the Overhearing Potion had been a success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like we needed a little drama 
> 
> My tumblr is : @lemonqueenie
> 
> Thank you, guys !


	6. Catfight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The potion was losing its effect and as she leaned over, Mildred accidentally bumped into the door and it slammed open as she fell dramatically to the floor.  
She never wanted to not be in a place as much as not being there, just wanted to disappear and wish it was a nightmare. It would be better than dealing with the angry Miss Hardbroom she knew would come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for the kudos! 
> 
> Now if you don't like arguing or fighting or storms.. don't read this.
> 
> As always : english is not my first language 
> 
> My tumblr is @lemonqueenie
> 
> And please tell me if you liked!

\- May I know why you're arguing with a student like this, Hecate?

\- She was wrong, questioning my methods and still interrupting me, Pippa!

\- She was trying to defend her friend! It crossed your mind that Mildred was so frightened that she had to call me to intervene?

\- That means nothing ...

\- Really ? The three of them were terribly scared, not to mention the detention! It was enough punishment.

\- Oh please! Don't act like we don't need boundaries, Pippa.

\- What is that suppose to mean ?

\- You know very well what is that suppose to mean! Especially your younger version, which is totally inconsequential!

Oh no. Wrong choice of words, HB. Mildred did her best not to make a sound but her ear was very sensitive and the thunder that began to resonate in the window almost made her lose her balance and she was so close to fall on the door. Thank goodness she didn't.

Miss Pentangle was really pissed off and for a moment Mildred wanted to leave but soon thought that if she didn't watch the corridors, other people could hear the discussion.

\- You have no idea how hard it is to deal with them, Pippa. How hard it is to deal with myself!

\- That's no reason for you to criticize everything you do, especially being so young! She is far from becoming the witch you are today...

\- Maybe that's why I need discipline.

\- She's just a child, Hecate! Stop trying to make her look just like you, one day she will, it's inevitable.

Their voice sounded very tired but the lightning wasn't decreasing and the rain had just begun. Most likely one of the teachers was crying, Mildred wished with all her might that it was Miss Pentangle. Because if Miss Hardbroom was crying, the weather would get much worse.

\- It's not what I'm going to become, Pipsqueak, and if I could avoid being who I am today I would avoid it to the fullest.

\- What is it about then?

\- ...

\- Hecate Hardbroom don't you dare ignore me again!

\- I can't tell you.

\- You can't tell me?!

\- Pipsqueak, please ...

\- Don't "Pipsqueak" me! I spent years of my life not understanding why you left me...

\- This has nothing to do with...

\- And now you're avoiding me again !

\- Pippa...

\- And when I noticed that I don't remember half the things that happened in these two weeks, you said it was normal!

\- To protect you!

\- Cut the crap, Hecate! Now that I know that was clearly a lie I'm not letting you say to me that you can't tell me !

\- Pips ... Pippa. There is a reason that you don't remember what comes next ...

\- What are you talking about ?

\- Bad things are about to happen, and I can't ...

\- Stop saying that you can't, Hecate! Don't you trust me ?!

Lightning struck the garden and the rain only got heavier. The weather was getting worse and worse and even the air was getting thinner. That argument had to end or that storm would surely destroy the school.

\- Trusting you was never the problem!

\- And what else can it be ?!

\- If you know ... you will want to change the future.

The potion was losing its effect and as she leaned over, Mildred accidentally bumped into the door and it slammed open as she fell dramatically to the floor.  
She never wanted to not be in a place as much as not being there, just wanted to disappear and wish it was a nightmare. It would be better than dealing with the angry Miss Hardbroom she knew would come. To her surprise, who seemed annoyed was Miss Pentangle and the other witch looked almost ... relieved? The lab door closed again and a spell covered the room, almost like a blanket making the sound muffle so no one could hear them.

\- Nice spell, Miss Hardbroom! How many secret conversations have you had to work out such a thing?

The potion mistress blushed. Miss Pentangle tried to hide her smirk but failed and conjured two chairs for her and Mildred to sit on. Only after that did she realize how close the teachers were, probably because of their heated discussion. When they all sat down, Mildred realized that neither was crying. It made no sense or she had read about the psychologic effects of magic in weather wrong.

\- Mildred. Hubble I will ask once and you will answer me the truth.

\- Y-yes, Miss Hardbroom ...

\- How long have you been standing behind the door?

\- Not long...

\- Mildred...

\- Ok, I heard everything! But you have to understand that I was trying to help and after all if things are going to get worse, it's best to get as much help as possible, isn't it?

\- Little lady, you won't see the light of day when we get back ...

\- But, Miss Hardbroom ...

\- Don't.even.try.

\- I saved the school more than once, I can help!

\- You saved the school as much as you destroyed it, so you don't have a lot to add.

\- I think she's right, Hecate.

Miss Pentangle interrupted the two  
finally noticing the rain outside. Her voice sounded distant but as soon as he looked away from the window, her expression seemed much more attentive than before. She took Mildred's hand and looked expectantly at the other witch, asking her, begging her to allow them to help, wanting to know even more what had happened.

\- It's a dangerous situation.

\- Pippa...

\- You owe me that. I deserve to know what happened.

\- ...

\- Hecate.

\- Y-yes ...?

\- I deserve. To know.

Miss Hardbroom seemed to consider whether to speak in front of her or not, spent a long time talking to Miss Pentangle with her eyes. Some things she understood, things like "Mildred is right there", "This is not a good idea" and "I'm sorry". Then she looked at her and they had their own silent conversation, as if trying to prove something, she dropped Miss Pentangle's hand and straightened up saying she was ready to help.

\- If you insist ...

\- Thank you, Hiccup.

\- Now Mildred, I need to talk with Miss Pentangle alone.

\- Yes, I think it's for the best if we call you later.

\- What...?

In the blink of an eye she was at the door of her old room. The discussion she heard happening behind it sounded like an echo of what had just happened in the potions lab. After a few screams and a shaking window on the corridor suffering the effects of the heavy rain, she knocked shyly and the voices stopped.

\- M-Margot?

\- Hello! Wait ... are you crying?

\- No ... I just ... don't worry.

But Pippa's red eyes betrayed her clearly. Hecate's expression of sadness also showed that the storm was the result of an argument they were having.  
If a Pippa stormed when she was angry, imagine two, deeply upset and with a shaken sense of justice? Ah yes. Everything made sense… that's why Miss Pentangle was so distracted looking out the window earlier, and why some lightning bolts synchronized with her outbursts and some didn't. Mildred sat at the desk while Hecate was sitting on the bed and Pippa kept her back to them taking a deep breath.  
The three were silent for a long time. Why would Miss Hardbroom have sent her here? Did she have to work something out? Oh no! Was she the reason the two witches were fighting?

\- Glad you're here, Margot. So you can put some light on this witch's head!

\- What...?

\- Or you can tell this witch she was wrong, Margot. And I don't need to be defended, because I can handle myself!

\- Are you two...? What?!

They both ignored her. Frankly, this whole process was getting a little repetitive! Hecate standed indignantly and Pippa turned to them. She couldn't let this go on, if Miss Hardbroom needed all the help she could, Mildred had to think of a way to make the two younger versions friendly and happy, flying together and taking care of one another. The problem was that they wouldn't cope and kept arguing. She had enough experience with Enid and Maud arguments to know that the best thing was not to be on any side.

\- I was trying to help, Hecate.

\- Oh, thank you so much for playing the big hero Pippa, I bet your friends will love to know you don't know how to not be benevolent!

\- It was an injustice! You didn't do anything wrong and I don't even know why you're fighting with me!

Lightning and thunder struck the field. It was better if the two calmed down or Cackle's would get hit. Typical of Miss Hardbroom wanting to prove herself enough, wanting to be perfect and not needing anyone just as it was typical of Miss Pentangle always wanting to help others and not being able to stop when she saw an injustice. A terrible déjà-vu made her take a deep breath and shiver. They were so stubborn that they couldn't give up to anything in this world, and no matter how bad the time was, Mildred wanted to laugh. If only the two had a notion that they would spend thirty years without talking, they might waste less time on such nonsense. The discussion was getting much worse, the thunder and lightning too, and when Mildred thought the storm was getting louder, a huge crash made them finally shut up.

\- Why...are you fighting?

\- Because Hecate insists on refusing my help in any situation, and I know Miss Alchemilla is your aunt Margot, but the way she spoke to ...

\- Alright, I get it. But Pippa ...

\- And I'm not doing an act of benevolence just to look good in front of the other girls!

\- I believe in you, but ...

\- Why is it so hard to accept that the reason I want to protect someone is because I worry ?!

\- Not that hard, actually...

\- But someone doesn't think my concerns are valid!

\- You're wasting your time, Pipsqueak.

Oh oh. The weather was getting worse inside now, and Hecate's last answer came in a way that even Mildred couldn't make any comment on, as when trying to talk to Pippa. Maybe if she dug a hole and hid it would be better. Getting out would also be the right thing and she was already leaving without looking at any of the witches but when she saw the pain reflected in the blonde she could only think of the thirty years to come. Probably the first of many disappointments they would have to face that she couldn't intervene. But the words exchanged next exceeded all expectations. Almost a cliché.

\- I don't need you to worry.

\- You can't ask me that, Hiccup ...

\- I don't need you to defend me, Pippa.

\- You know it's not a matter of need, Hecate ...

\- Because I don't need anyone.

\- Okay...

\- I'm glad you understand.

\- I understand completely, Hecate.

\- Good!

\- Good!

\- Great!

\- Grrrreat! So good luck trying to revise for the exams by yourself!

\- What...?

\- And good luck in chanting class without me!

\- Oh... Good luck doing your headgirl rounds alome and taking twice as long then!

\- I hope you can handle first graders without my help!

\- You're by yourself in potions  
from now on!

\- Fine! If you want to be alone forever, then be! I'm not going to wait here forever!

It was pointless to even try to argue. As a mirror of the situation before, HB did not respond. She just ducked her head, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes as Pippa stared, waiting for a reaction ... The two were so close, as close as they were before ... well, as their other versions were. They should kiss, say they love each other and live happily ever after. Hecate's eyes flew open and the old expression of regret and sadness stared back at Pippa. She was going to ruin everything and push the blonde away like she always did. Everything was just so annoying! How dare they? What about friendship? And love ? And all the things the two of them teached her ? Oh no, Hecate was opening her mouth to say something to destroy her friendship to Pippa. But now Mildred was angry, no, she was furious with both HBs. How dare Miss Hardbroom send her to listen to her younger version try to destroy one of the most precious things she had, just because Hecate was too proud to let people care for her. Too late, Mildred already cared more then she liked to assume. She was not in the past to fix things, but the sky could fall on her head if she were to leave the situation as it was, of course Mildred would not let that happen.

\- Oh please, both of you! You are best friends! Either you two solve this like two witches or I'll be forced to use a spell that leaves you glued to each other until you learn how to fix this! Come on! How old are you?! Stop arguing and deal with each other or I'll hex you both! Don't even try to test me, girls...

A familiar magic circled around her and in a second she was facing her teachers in their room. For the first time in her life, Mildred was scolding someone and was very frustrated that she couldn't finish it. There was something about the stubbornness of those girls that made her mad, as if they didn't know what was best for them and insisted on going the hard way. Miss Pentangle smiled at her, but that only irritated her more ...even Miss Hardbroom seemed to be enjoying her mood and that she could not figure why.

\- Miss Hardbroom if I have to solve another fight between you ...

\- i see you're having trouble controlling us, Mildred.

\- Those girls are stupid and don't know what's best for them! So much to worry about ant they're arguing...

\- Mildred!

\- I know that we have a lot to talk, but the stubbornness is so...so... infuriating!

\- Mildred. Hubble.

She stopped a pace that she didn't realize she had and looked at Miss Hardbroom. The teacher was sitting in one of the armchairs and magically dragged a stool to sit next to her. It took about ten seconds for her to realize that her anger very much resembled the indignation her own teacher had when she decided to do something totally stupid or inconsequential. The experience at Cackle's was clearly affecting her brain or she was acting just like the potion mistress.  
Miss Pentangle sat facing them both and Mildred prepared to listen intently.

\- Well, since we... talked, Pippa and I decided that all help are indeed welcome.

\- Yes, Miss Hardbroom.

\- But Mildred, after explaining everything I don't want you interfering on what does not concern you ...

\- I understand, Miss Hardbroom.

In fact, Mildred could not have anticipated that this task would be much more difficult than it seemed. Next week would bring a challenge that would require her self-control and maximum training not to intrude. And when the teacher began to explain, she bitterly regretted agreeing ...

\- Everything started when the Mists Of Time hit the territory west of Cackle's, two weeks ago where Wormwood's Academy...

\- W-Wormwood's? The Wicked Witches' School?

\- Yes, Mildred. Apparently a teacher and a student also traveled through time there ... And they didn't go back in time as we did ... They went to the future, 30 years into the future.

\- To our time.

Miss Hardbroom nodded. Miss Pentangle also looked very worried but still, Mildred waited for the other witch to say what part of her already feared would happen.

\- And in a week and six days, when the Mists Of Time hit Pentangle's territory, on the east, they'll be back...wanting revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll write some answers next time... 
> 
> Or not
> 
> Who knows?


	7. Midnight Chess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her expression of disbelief was so funny that if Mildred hadn't remembered they were in the middle of the night, she could easily have laughed. HB might be very clever for some things, but for others she seemed to want to remain ignorant. Especially if the subject was much more sentimental than rational ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a little heart talk with a lot of bonding between Millie and HB.
> 
> I hope you like it and I'm sorry if it took a little longer for this one...
> 
> Don't examine this too close and remember that english is not my first language.
> 
> My tumblr is : @lemonqueenie

The conversation was two days ago. She got out of bed and spent a long time looking out the bedroom window, wondering what was about to happen. Mildred took the pen and began writing in her small diary that she kept ... It was supposed to be a spell notebook, but now that her thoughts occupied more than her mind could handle, she went on to write and draw whatever she felt.  
After scribbling a few encouraging phrases, some outbursts, and a word she really shouldn't use to define her situation, she turned the page and began to draw. First plants and then lines while looking at the sky also drew some constellations. A particularly drawing of "Aunt Hestia" entertained her and when she detailed the hair she heard a noise in the room. While vainly trying to ignore it, her curiosity spoke louder and lead her behind a chair that had its back to the bedroom door and faced the window. The room was bright with moonlight, but it still had some dark discomfort she could not overcome. It was weird and a little flat, with no objects that brought out any personality. As she walked around the non-window side, Mildred came across her wide-eyed potions teacher staring out, she was wearing purple silk pajamas and was without the usual black robe that made her terrifying... What scared the girl the most was the fact that the potion mistress didn't immediately try to pull herself together, or argue with her, or just notice her presence ...  
Miss Hardbroom was very pretty with her hair down, but the expression of fear should not be there. Everything was back to the fateful conversation two days ago.

Everything went back to Agatha Cackle.

It was no surprise that she would seek revenge after learning she would get stuck in a painting, what was unbelievable and impossible to conceive was seeing the witchest witch int the world having trouble mentioning another witch's name. The teacher that also traveled to the future with Agatha.  
Anyone who provoked that reaction in Hecate Hardbroom was very powerful and extremely bad.  
The details of what happened were misty, because apparently Hecate lost consciousness and Pippa wasn't even awake. Her last memory is of seeing a tall witch standing between her and Miss Broomhead, protecting her from attacks and saving her from everything. According to Miss Hardbroom, the old witch would come looking for Pippa after a terrible discussion their younger selfs would have the following week and Agatha would be with her.  
Miss Harbroom said that Agatha had a bright future after what happened... she was just finishing her degree in magical journalism, her completion of course work : "Wormwood's Academy and it's academic importance in the past, present and future".It is unknown how, but at some point Pippa Pentangle ended Broomhead's career and sank Wormwood's along with it.

Elinor Broomhead.

The most despicable witch Mildred would ever know ... Some girls said that Elinor was responsible for making the witches famous for eating little children. She was one of Wormwood's strictest teachers, and no one ever left without praising her excellent ability to turn lost cases into respectful and devoted students of the code. Of course no one dared to criticize her unorthodox method, nor could they prove that the psychological torture the students suffered was real. There was a lot of news about her the year Mildred was in, something about the 30 years anniversary of a disaster...That could only mean that they would come out victorious, right? And that Miss Hardbroom didn't have to be so worried.  
She calmly touched her frightened teacher's hand that finally looked at her. Bleary, tired red eyes that showed no irritation but relief ...  
For not being Pippa, or Elinor Broomhead, but being Mildred Hubble the person that brought her back to reality. It was easy to read each other, the mutual understanding when no one was close tended either way, which was why she received not a question but a statement.

\- You can't sleep, Mildred.

She didn't bother to answer, just sat on the arm of the chair and looked over the teacher's head at the sky and forest outside. How much she had grown up without even realizing ... Now she was less than a head smaller then Miss Hardbroom. She thought her growth was not just physical and was encouraged by it, remembering the learning and trying with the help of her friends. Of course the merit was also of who had taught her even in the midst of so many scolding ... After spending time with the young Hecate, Mildred understood that she was capable of everything and very lucky to have zero concussions in recent years. She also thought this was because Miss Hardbroom was always there, and wondered who was her teacher's own Miss Hardbroom when she was still just Hecate. It was only at this moment that the implications of the part that Broomhead had in her past came to Mildred's mind...

\- Miss Hardbroom ...

\- Yes.

\- She was your tutor, wasn't she?

There wasn't a answer right away. The older witch lowered her head and took a deep breath, then closed both eyes and for a brief moment Mildred believed she had slept. Or that she didn't understand what was asked. It might have been a very wrong question, but lack of sleep made the mind of a teenager lose all the critical sense left. She wanted to just... know.

\- She was.

The weight these two words carried. The years before Cackle's didn't seem very happy in her life, not for what it seemed and Mildred could only try to understand. She wanted to hug Miss Hardbroom, say that everything would be all right but the teacher continued:

\- I was terrible, a real brat, and was always making pranks and fooling around, using my magic for… frivolities. My mother often laughed and enjoyed my adventures, but my father was never that impressed ... especially after she passed away.

\- I'm so sorry, Miss Harbroom.

\- It's all right, Mildred. When my mom left... my behavior got worse and father hired Miss Broomhead.

She stared out, as if remembering the past in much pain. After reliving what happened she shaked her head slightly and came back to her senses. Well, that explained a lot but not everything.  
The things that were going to happen, the way they all had to prepare, and the hard 30-year separation between Hecate and Pippa still spun into a tornado of thoughts that Mildred was trying in vain to organize. But she forgot everything when she realized that the witch's breaths beside her were ragged.

\- Are you ok, Miss Hardbroom?

\- I am fine, Mildred.

\- No, you're not.

\- You should go to bed.

\- I could say the same thing to you ...

\- You have class tomorrow morning.

\- So do you!

\- Mildred. Hubble.

\- Please, Miss Hardbroom! Let me stay, I'm not going to make any questions and I just ... I just ...

\- What, Mildred?

\- I just want to feel safe.

This made both of them stop. After staring for a long time, the teacher took her hand and tried to assure her that all would be fine.

They stood side by side not knowing what to say, not wanting to say more... in a comfortable silence that filled the night. However, after five minutes of contemplating the forest, boredom began to annoy the little witch and her eyes looked around the room to the one thing she was sure could ease the tension of both of them .... she set it on the table in a dramatic way so the other realized what she was doing and looked hopefully between the older witch and at the object. A smile was received in response as a permission ...

\- Just a match, Mildred.

\- All right, ma'am ...but I've heard that even just one chess match can take hours ...

\- You are insufferable, Miss Hubble.

Mildred did not answer and began to arrange the pieces smiling. The teacher made the table magically higher and brought the other armchair closer, Mildred gave a squeak of surprise and fell sitting with the bishop in her right hand ...

\- That wasn't necessary ...

\- A witch must always be practical and stay focused, Mildred. 

Her voice sounded like she was really giving it a lesson, but her expression of interest in the black pieces made her irony clear. It was at times like this the girl thought that people who believed Miss Hardbroom was serious didn't really knew her. Despite being harsh, the teacher had a very subtle sarcasm that took time for people to understand, and even more time to know how to respond.

The game was longer than expected and surprisingly the lack of sleep made Mildred play chess better than when she was awake and properly rested. They were at a standstill, and the thoughtful face in front of her reflected what she believed the young Hecate would look like in the middle of a particularly difficult test, if ever the teacher had even found it difficult to do anything. Tossing her hair to the side where her right hand rested on the table, Miss Hardbroom seemed very focused on analyzing all the possibilities her queen would have in the next few moves, but she didn't realize that she had unwittingly relaxed. Mildred was proud of it and tried to straighten her hair just as the teacher did, but the gesture turned out to be much less gracious.

\- You should try to focus less on your hair and more on your bishop ...

\- Hey ... I was just trying to imitate you!

\- And make fun of me as a distraction ?

\- Of course not! I thought I looked ... cool.

\- Cool?!

\- Yes, actually I think you should wear your hair like this more often ...

\- W-why?

\- You look very pretty.

Miss Hardbroom captured the bishop and nearly toppled her own horse. How can a grown woman like her be surprised by this? Didn't she know she was beautiful? It would be funny if it wasn't sad ... And all the girls who clearly had a crush on her... Didn't young Hecate realized this?

\- Using my hair like this is not the best option for making potions ... even if I look ... pretty.

\- Alright...I know ... witches must be practical.

\- Yes. But thank you, Mildred. I appreciate the compliment.

\- Well, even if I prefer like that, it's not like it makes such a difference ...

\- What do you mean?

\- Well ... It's not like you needed your hair down to win half the girls in this school.

\- What ?!

She really had no idea. How could a woman be so oblivious , Mildred also had no idea. The girls just had to carry a sign that says "I have a huge crush on Hecate Hardbroom" to be more obvious. Maybe the teacher was focusing too much on the wrong people, or was too distracted by Miss Pentangle. Or both.

\- Oh please, Miss Hardbroom! It's ridiculous how much they like you ...

\- Are you hallucinating, Mildred?"l

\- Well... are you blind ?!

Checkmate. Miss Hardbroom won again. But her expression of disbelief was so funny that if Mildred hadn't remembered they were in the middle of the night, she could easily have laughed. HB might be very clever for some things, but for others she seemed to want to remain ignorant. Especially if the subject was much more sentimental than rational ...  
The silence brought a feeling of awkwardness that she didn't want to deal with at that moment. Mildred thought that she may have broken the potion mistress by the look of her face, either not conceiving what had just been said or trying to process the truth. It was best to say goodbye before the witch realized the slightly annoyed way she asked the last question.

\- Looks like you won, Miss Hardbroom.

\- ...

\- Good night and sweet dreams...

\- G-good night, Mildred.

Returning to the bedroom she stayed awake for a while, looking out the window and scribbling some things ... When sleep finally hit she had time to just throw herself on her bed without even bothering to close the notebook, that the moonlight illuminated it open at the beautiful portrait of Miss Hardbroom gazing at the forest with her long, loose hair around her. She was a beautiful witch, even if she didn't believe that she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HB and Millie are too precious together 
> 
> Yes, I did changed Broomhead's name 
> 
> Agatha and Ada are 10 years older than Hecate and Pippa in this story.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment 😄


	8. Quieter Than Usual...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The witch in the painting smiled. Something her teacher would never do... This was the moment that Mildred realized it was another Hardbroom. A more cheerful and fearless, who apparently knew who she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 800 hits is way more that I ever tought I could get! Thank you so much, guys !!
> 
> I wrote a little bit of HP references in this one.
> 
> And I hope you like Elena as much as I do!

The light rain on the window was a sign of a long day ahead. And wandering around the castle, trying to hide a little from the world, Mildred found a very promising little room that was almost at the top of the south tower. She had never had a chance to find it since the problem with the fundation stone, but it seemed it wasn't supposed to be found. It was a darker room than the others with almost no natural light, the front door seemed to be a storeroom, but upon entering it, she realized that was not the purpose of the place. There were books, boxes, and even a divan that was leaning against the wall ... moving paintings and a central round table that showed not only the school grounds, but also the castle and all the people inside.  
Leaning over, Mildred realized that the map had opened and showed exactly where she was with her name under a circular sphere that represented her. It looked like the Marauder's Map in an ologram. Very strange how this somewhat abandoned but stuffy place was not visited in a long time ...  
The door slammed shut, causing her to jump in fright, but soon the lights came on, or at least the lighting came on floating candles and the whole room brightened. The books lying on the floor returned to the shelves, and the dust that covered much of the room floated in a spiral and disappeared. A figure was watching her from across the room, the woman reflected in the picture was very reminiscent of someone ...

\- Mildred. Hubble.

The tone was the same. She even turned to see if the teacher wasn't behind her waiting at the door, but it was in vain. The picture lit up and she noticed some simple differences in hairstyle and clothes ...

\- W-who are you?

The witch in the painting smiled. Something her teacher would never do... This was the moment that Mildred realized it was another Hardbroom. A more cheerful and fearless, who apparently knew who she was.

\- Elena Navarra Hardbroom. And what are you doing here?

Yep, certainly a Hardbroom. The way of judging people and the intonation to speak was the same. It was only surprising that the woman wore her half-loosened hair and gestured a little more than she expected.

\- I really don't know. I was just passing by and...how are you related to Hecate?

\- My my, what a curious little thing ... Should I assume that you are always this ... nosy?

\- S-sorry.

\- Don't be, I quite like it. Now tell me, are you also friends with my daughter?

\- Miss Hardbroom? I mean ... Hecate? Well ... you can say that.

\- I feel there is something you are not telling me, Mildred Hubble.

\- Ma'am, I'm not sure if I should ... wait. How do you know who I am?

\- I read it.

\- What ?!

She rolled her eyes in a way very similar that her daughter did, then pointed to the table and Mildred's name shone brightly where they were. But Elena's name wasn't there, which seemed normal since she was a painting ... Maybe it was like in Harry Potter when the old directors come to give advice in paitings. Or Madam Elena was stuck on the board like Miss Cackle... Who would have done such a thing ?!  
Like reading her mind the woman took a deep breath and said:

\- Calm down, Mildred. I'm just a picture of the witch Elena was. A set of thoughts she left ...

\- Oh... so like Harry Potter then...

\- Who is ... Harry Potter?

\- A famous wizard where I come from ... The paintings in the bo -... I mean ... at his school, also spoke.

\- Where I come from, it's a tradition that emerged after the Inquisition killed countless witches and left young people with uneducated magic.

\- Oh ...

\- A way to keep craft alive ...

\- You sound like your daughter ...

\- I think, she sounds like me.

\- Yes ... she does look like you, even more when her hair is down.

\- My my, so my Hecate let you see her with her hair down? Not even Pippa have had the privilege ...

Mildred looked at the confused picture and then remembered that the two should be talking about different Hecates. It was actually the same Hecate ... argh! Why did things just get complicated? She tried to disguise her shock and mumble a few words but the witch spoke again.

\- Oh please, I'm not telling anyone. But keep in mind that Pentangle is a tough rival ...

\- I think you misunderstood me ... Your daughter is like a ... sister to me. And I honestly believe Pippa is the right witch for her.

\- I know. She is the one that enchanted all this so I can have a little more freedom than just this old painted room that I live.

\- Miss... Pippa is very talented.

\- She is, and very ... pink.

\- And kind, she helped me a lot with so much stuff ...

\- Don't tell me that you fancy ...

\- WHAT?! NO! ARGH! I mean, of course not ...

\- You are a very weird witch, Mildred Hubble.

\- If only ...

\- What ?

\- Nothing, ma'am. I just think you don't have the role picture.

\- Pun intended? Really?

\- Oh ... no. Sorry, my bad.

Mildred looked away as the witch studied her closely. In her thoughts she tried to gauge how troublesome it would be if Miss Hardbroom even knew she was there, so imagine talking to her mother and having a conversation about how perfect she and Miss Pentangle were for each other. The amount of detention she would take would be bigger than the rest of her days at Cackle's, perhaps more so than her own life ... But what is one more drop for the already spilled potion? If she was there, the opportunity shouldn't be missed. And if it really was a Hardbroom, the witch would surely be able to keep a secret ... She let her eyes go around the room and found what she knew would be useful to her ...

\- Tell me, Mrs. Hardbroom... are you in the mood for a game of chess?

♛♕♛♕♛♕♛♕♛♕♛♕♛♕♛♕♛♕♛

After two hours and nearly five matches, Mildred knew the whole story behind the room. Apparently Pippa had asked Mrs. Cackle permission to do it for Hecate's birthday in two weeks, and since the girl hates to go home and celebrate within the Hardbroom family rites and traditionalisms, Pippa prepared the room to be shown to Hecate in the following week. The painting was in the basement of the Hardbroom's Mansion, but Pippa summoned it so that Hecate could have something of her mother to remember. Of course the blonde didn't realize she did almost LITTERALLY her friend's mom nor that the other paintings that came together were Elena's works. The potion mistress' mother was an artist, very talented by the way.  
But she also learned that even knowing the whole code by heart, Hecate had her "little brat" days...

\- One time we were going to a ball and when we arrived and went to greet the hosts, she decided not to get off the broom and fly alone for a while...

\- How old was she?

\- Three.

\- And she managed to fly ?!

\- And do pirouettes... not the most elegant, but still hard to catch.

Mildred laughed, trying to imagine a baby Hecate flying away from her mother, all clumsy. She recounted her adventures and how complicated things had been lately, as she was about to reveal that her family didn't really come from the Far Seas. Before she coul tell, a tingling feeling begun around and it was slight unconfortable to speak in the middle of it. She opened her eyes in a classroom facing "Aunt Penelope" who looked very out of place with the turquoise blue dress. It took her two seconds to realize what had happened and why the witch was worried. Hecate was standing beside her and looking at the teacher with some interest. Maybe a warning that she wouldn't show up for breakfast was the right thing to have done...she should definitely get a watch to improve her punctuality.

\- Mil-Margot !

\- Yes ...?

\- Where, for Merlin's beard were you?!

\- Well...it's hard to explain.

\- Girls, open the books at page 384 ... We'll be back in a minute.

The tingling sensation returned and soon they were on Cackle's roof. Mildred tried not to immediately look at the blonde witch but the fear of disappointing her more was too big. Miss Pentangle looked much more relieved than sad, but her expression caused a sense of guilt that Mildred still didn't know how to handle.

\- I don't want to hear explanations now, but as soon as the class is over, you're going to tell me exactly where you were!

\- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ...

\- You scared me, Mildred! I almost fainted when Hecate told me that she had been looking for you everywhere in this castle!

\- Sorry ...

\- And she knows every corridor, every hiding place and every room...

\- Not every room...

Miss Pentangle widened her eyes and blushed. She shook her head, vainly trying to disguise her surprise, then spent a few seconds thinking very focused probably on how Mildred would have found that room. Then she recited a few words in a low voice and still didn't understand ... When she tried to explain herself the teacher raised her hand for silence. Her expression was one of pure determination ...

\- Let's go back and after class we'll talk.

\- Yes, Miss Pentangle.

This time they held hands and appeared behind a door. Whispered and excited voices came from the other side and before she could enter the teacher put a hand on her shoulder and said quietly:

\- Don't forget to look upset ...

\- What? Why?

\- I just scolded you for being late and gave you a huge detention.

\- Did you? When?

Miss Pentangle rolled her eyes, much like her younger version. Oh...OH! She "scolded" and gave her "detention" after class. Entering the classroom, making her most annoyed face, she sitted behind Hecate and knew that she succeeded. Nora Thunderblast was sitting right next to her and seemed to judge every move she made. It didn't take two minutes to receive the girl's first note.

_"I know you hang out with Hecate a lot, but don't be a fool, she doesn't like you that way ..."_

Argh. Again. Mildred rolled her eyes and looked at Nora laughing (and she tought Pippa was the jealous one), but the girl was too impatient to give her any sympathy. Miss Hardbroom was really blinder than a mole, even her mother's portrait knew she was a good match. But Mildred felt a little sorry for the other girls, because the two Hecates (who were really just one) had eyes for only one witch. And they were so absurdly useless that she almost wanted to laugh and cry in indignation. But of course, now she had to deal with people thinking she had a certain interest in her teacher, which was not only uncomfortable but also made her feel like Marty McFly in the first Back to The Future movie. Mildred smirked to herself thinking that if she could only alter the fate of the two teachers, the parallel would be funny. But of course, she should answer Nora, at least explain because she didn't want Pippa to suspect that this conversation was going on ...

_" She's like a sister to me, just like Pippa. Your crush on her is making you see things ..."_

As soon as the girl read the note she turned red as a pepper and choked with air. They both wanted to disguise what was happening, but as Nora tried in vain to destroy the note and stop coughing, the muffled laugh that came behind Hecate made the teacher interrupt the class. She tried to explain herself but "Aunt Penelope" decided it was time to separate them in pairs to do the next activity, so she ended up ironically with Pippa by her side and Nora trying to hide her face from a very confused Hecate across the room. Focusing in the task, she listened to Miss Pentangle explaining what they should do. The purpose was to find new ways to solve a problem with as little magic as possible, each pair having a situation to deliver the solution by the end of class. The one in her hand said this:

**"You're in the middle of a forest at night and don't know your way back home. Each one of you can only use one spell."**

One spell was not enough to know to return home, especially when they didn't know where they were and had a four-year knowlege limitation at Cackle's. They could not do any major incantation, it would do no good if they couldn't reproduce. Maybe they both needed to think beyond that ...

\- Where were you?

Pippa's voice was low and worried. But the blonde kept opening the books and looking for specific chapters that her pair couldn't understand.  
Looking around and seeing that the girls seemed focused on the task, and that her "aunt" also focused on writing in her pink notebook she tried to explain in a natural voice ...

\- I... I'm not sleeping properly lately.

\- Ah... you need to take care, I keep telling Hecate that a good sleep is essential.

\- Yes, I know.

\- And be careful also in class.

\- What ?

\- Passing notes... even if it's your aunt, I think it's better not to get caught.

\- Ah ... Nora was just worried ...

\- Oh?

\- Yes, she thinks I fancy Hecate but honestly, what is wrong with everyone thinking I like her just because we shared more than three words?

\- Well.. in Nora's defense, Hecate is not very open.

\- But I don't like her ... or you, or anyone!

\- Who says this has anything to do with me?

\- Oh, please! In this school you either like boys or you like one of you... or boys and both of you.

\- I'm not ...

\- You are the golden couple here, you just need to date and live happily ever after.

\- Margot!

\- Am I lying?

\- No, but ...

\- A-HA! I KNEW IT!

The whole room stopped. Pippa didn't knew where to hide her face and Miss Pentangle got up impatiently, but after seeing the expression of her younger version she put her hand on her face and tried in vain to fight a smile.  
Hecate seemed to be trying to get her pair to stop staring and finally help with something, but they stopped with all the girls when with the sound across the room. She studied her friend and stared at "Margot" trying to figure out what just happened. The teacher asked loudly if they would like to share the results and Pippa tried to mumble some explanations but Mildred interrupted her and answered almost automatically, not wanting to draw more attention :

\- It depends. If the sky is clear, we can use a spell to materialize a star guide and move to the end of the forest.

\- What if it wasn't clear?

\- We would send a signal with a spell and a protective bubble with the other, if it rained ... Or a location spell is in order, using both of our magics to be stronger and longer...

\- And can you read the stars, Margot?

\- You know, Auntie, that I was the chief of the girl's scout.

\- Oh ... yes, indeed.

She returned to the table and ordered the two to help the other pairs for the rest of the class. Pippa avoided any exchange of glances, even when they were talking with each other. Hecate was the second to finish, and Nora followed her around the classroom, laughing at some of the funny comments her duo made. It was even more embarrassing when Pippa accidentally bumped into her friend and Nora tried in vain to repeat the feat but fell on the ground because Hecate had not held her as she did the blonde. The role place was filled with such a bullshit! On one side Bertha asked stupid questions and demanded Pippa to be close to her and on the other, Hecate had to deal with Nora and Janie fighting for her attention. After an eternity the class was over and HB asked if she was joining them, but Mildred apologized and explained that she would had "detention" and probably would have lunch with her aunt. Before Hecate was almost dragged out by a very aprehensive Pippa, Mildred could at least confirm her plans for the afternoon and as soon as the door closed, the tingling sensation returned and she closed her eyes waiting.

♕♛♕♛♕♛♕♛♕♛♕♛♕♛♕♛♕♛♕

The room was in the same state as the first time she entered. The door slammed shut but the girl was ready, something that couldn't be said of the witch next to her. The candles came floating and the woman in the painting seemed unaware of the company Mildred was bringing.

\- Back so soon, Mildred?

At that moment she noticed that Elena was calling her by her own name and not Margot, if anyone found out she was Mildred Hubble then they would also find out that "Aunt Penelope" was not who she claimed to be ... Oh-oh. Her teacher seemed to be very impressed to receive answers from the portrait and seeing the name next to Mildred's, Elena automatically fell silent. For the first time in that day, finding the dark and mysterious room had been a regret and almost a mistake. Almost. Maybe if they explained, Madam Elena could help them.

\- S-she speaks ?!

Now she was much more outraged than impressed. This was bad, especially since the day was prone to rain and plans to "study" could not be canceled. She was almost getting the hang of "Fly or Die" and certainly didn't want to go back to the future without even being able to surprise her friends with the new game. Now she had to figure out why Elena didn't want to talk to Pippa.

\- Well ... yeah, we talked for almost two hours today ...

\- You did WHAT ?!

\- Elena even told me how much she likes you ...

\- She lets you call her by FIRST NAME ?!

\- Sorry ...?

\- I spend almost a year doing this and she never ... how ... why ?!

\- Pippa ... Pentangle?

They both looked at the wall and saw a puzzled witch. For Merlin's beard,, that would be too complicated to explain. And maybe it would take longer than just lunch to make Elena understand the whole story. Mainly why there were two totally different Pippas and two Hecates in Cackle's.

\- Mrs. Hardbroom, I think you ...

\- Why are you ... older?

\- I can explain ...

\- You sure will, but first let me lock the door.

CLANC. They sat down and before Miss Pentangle could even make up a story, Elena said that she preferred Mildred to begin and that she would know exactly when either of them was lying. She took the cup of tea from the paint at her right and began to drink waiting for the explanation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I love you guys!
> 
> Elena is a mood and a very funny Hardbroom to write.
> 
> In the end, everything will make sense (I hope)
> 
> My tumblr is : @lemonqueenie


	9. Never Underestimate a Feline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pippa and Mildred have an adventure and Hecate is a Mama Bear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late   
Sorry for the mistakes
> 
> I hope you enjoy and don't forget to wash your hands! 
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and 1000 hits guys!

The cat stared at her, wagging its tail. The world was upside down and Mildred didn't understand how, even out of her time, bad luck haunted her. The situation was too comical, even the way her legs were dangling in the air after the shock of the fall added more drama to the shame she was in. If only Pippa Pentangle had been less selfless and had a little less courage, none of this would have happened. Of course, thinking like that wouldn't do any good, since the teacher would never stop being who she is, especially when dealing with a helpless creature like a very tricky kitten that now purred sarcastically near her. They say that the familiar is a complement of the witch, an extension of her personality and that is why Peach could not be different. 

* Half an hour before * 

They were running away. Running through the corridors as if they had no magic to transport them, Mildred pointed this out and Miss Pentangle called her little Hecate for having the same intrinsic thought in magic as the teacher. No, they couldn't transport themselves or young Pippa would be able to recognize the traces of magic in the small room. On one hand the adrenaline was good, on the other hand it was very disappointing not to hear the sermon that Madam Elena was giving about love and how ignorant two witches could be. But they were no longer in there, they were hiding and turning in a maze of corridors that Mildred no longer knew where was she. 

In the middle of the lecture, her young blonde friend came to check the room made in honor of Hecate and then they had to leave suddenly carrying the closed map and asking the painting not to open her mouth to the girl. 

They managed to get out in time for the young one not to see them, but disguising Miss Pentangle's shoes was another story, so they were running away from a teenager among the deserted corridors of the south wing. One led to a dark staircase and Mildred pulled the teacher abruptly and went up the stairs to Cackle's roof. There they were sure they were safe and together laughed at the situation. Deciding to wait a while, the pink (now in purple) witch conjured up a wide variety of pink foods that looked very appetizing and very sweet. 

Modern magic at its best. 

There was still a certain apprehension, of course. The harsh words that Madam Elena spoke made Miss Hardbroom look even more like her mother. Mildred knew that the two Pippas never liked the way that Hecate could be strict and distant. The situation was tragic, very sudden and not at all pleasant. Maybe she could smooth things over... 

-Sorry for being late ... and for Dona Elena's lecture. 

-Oh Mildred! It's okay, honey. 

-I don't know if it is though... 

-Well, it's not like I didn't need to hear that ... 

-What do you mean? 

-Not in that way, I mean, she didn't have to be so aggressive! 

-I agree, but ... 

-And honestly, how can she judge what is best for both of us? Perhaps thirty years was a necessary time for us to... grow up as witches! 

-Oh, Not again... 

-I am an adult witch, very competent and I know what I want! I'm not letting a portrait fight with me for not having dated her daughter before and ... 

-Miss Pentangle! 

-What?! 

-Look on the bright side, if she hasn't spoken to you until today ... it means that young Pippa won't know anything. 

-Oh well ... What's done is done. 

-And cannot be undone. 

-I see that someone here likes Shakespeare ... 

-Ha-ha, I can say the same for you. 

-Macbeth is my favorite. 

-Really ?! I always thought that ... OH! Yes, it makes so much sense. 

-And why is that? 

-Come on! A strong woman trying to gain power, the witches, HECATE? 

She couldn't hide the blush from her cheeks. They went silent looking at nothing for a few moments. Picking up a piece of cake, Mildred turned to the teacher who was analyzing a donut and smiled. Good things happened whenever the two were together and that comforted the girl's apprehensive heart. Of course many confusions too but now they needed to focus on the best and it was thinking about that that the exclamation of pure delight of the purple witch made her immediately look for the source that caused such an act. Maybe it would have been better if they hadn't even come ... 

Peach was a cat so unbearably smart and rascal that even after being an adult Pippa had trouble getting him to listen to her. Totally different from Morgana, who from the first moment had been a perfect familiar of an enviable class. None of the teachers talks about the moment they entered before all the other girls to be able to choose their feline companions, nor how they almost tripped over themselves in order to reach the black puppy that was patiently waiting attentively while her red-haired colleague beside her was playing and biting the cushion. Peach and Morgana always got along and always loved their owners, now respecting them was a little more difficult in the beginning and the need to challenge, Pippa unfortunately passed to the cat that was now on the roof next to them. 

The teacher's delight was immediate, but something in the cat's eyes made Mildred think "Oh no". The resemblance to Enid's gaze was instantly recognized and before she could even tell the teacher the cat ran past them and landed in one of Cackle's chimneys right on the edge. Miss Pentangle laughed and warned that it was not time for games, but soon after the expression of "Oh no" also reached her face, she conjured up her broom and tried one last time "don't even think about it!" before flying off the roof of the school. It took Pippa Jr. less than thirty seconds to fly up and try to run after Peach while shouting unpleasant words about what she would do as soon as she got her hands on him. The two tried to be faster than the cat but he had other plans, dodged one, dodged the other and turned to Mildred who let out a shameful cry and ran. Of all the things she had done since arriving at Cackle's, being chased by a psychopathic cat was not on her list ... 

The roof was ending, her terror was not. Luckily she stopped before falling, it was in such a delicate situation that if the wind blew on the opposite side she would fall. When Millie turned to look, she instantly regretted it, Peach was already in the air and the terror on Miss Pentangle's face made her scream even more. 

As she fell, she held the cat against her chest and he calmly played with her collar. Peach was crazy, Pippa was crazy and if she died like this she would certainly haunt her teacher. It took Mildred about thirty seconds to notice that she was no longer falling and when she opened her eyes she saw Miss Hardbroom holding her with magic, she had panic in her eyes and was also looking very irritated. When Miss Pentangle came flying in desperation, the potions teacher ended up dropping her and Mildred fell on her back with her legs up. 

Peach landed with more class, mocking the girl's face and pretending innocence in all of this. 

-PIPPA PENTANGLE! 

The three shuddered at Miss Hardbroom's voice. Young Pippa looked at her completely frightened, predicting that a big scolding would follow, but the teacher looked at the blonde "cousin" with such indignation that Mildred quickly got up and stood in front of Miss Pentangle to prevent anything from happening. 

Aunt Hestia looked at the right Pippa. 

-Do the favor of controlling your inconsequential cat and try not to kill my goddaughter for the next few days! 

-But. 

-Get out of my sight or I'll end up changing my mind about the ten-day detention I was going to give you! 

The girl still tried to apologize, but she didn't even have time with the woman's gaze on her. She took Peach (who was very upset about leaving), got up in her broom and left as fast as she could. The three were silent until the girl was far enough. When that happened,Miss Hardbroom became furious. Mildred didn't even have to get closer to be able to feel the suffocating magic around her, after three deep breaths she closed her eyes and held her breath in fear of what was to come. 

-Mildred, are you okay? 

There was only tenderness in the voice. As she opened her eyes, Miss Hardbroom's concern and silent inspection made she feel just fine. Without the courage to speak,s he just shook her head. 

-Are you sure? 

-Yes, thank you very much. 

-Okay, can you get a little to the right? Maybe three steps? 

Mildred was afraid when her teacher argued with her, but the fear was much bigger when HB spoke calmly. Almost like the calm before the storm and you can be sure that the storm came. As soon as she stepped out, a thunder boomed in the sky and Miss Hardbroom's fury returned. Miss Pentangle didn't shudder at all, in fact she took a deep breath and acted like it was a trivial thing. 

-I didn't mean it, Hiccup. 

-Don't. Hiccup. Me. 

-I was happy to see Peach, I couldn't imagine that would happen! 

-YOU WERE THERE! YOU'VE JUST LIVED IT! I LITERALLY I JUST SENT YOU TO GO! 

-I DIDN'T REMEMBER IT! I said that my memory from this time is a little foggy ... 

Another thunder and this time lightning appeared in the sky. Witches should learn to argue without doing this much damage, or at least Miss Hardbroom and Miss Pentangle because with them, things always seemed to escalate quickly. It was the fourth discussion of the two, and was already getting repetitive. 

-SHE COULD HAVE DIED! 

-I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT ANYONE! 

\- YOU SHOULD PROTECT HER! 

-I KNOW! 

The sky was now completely dark gray. Little lights appeared in the clouds while the teachers fought and Mildred was on the verge of a nervous breakdown without knowing what to do. When they returned to their time, the first thing the three of them would do is see a marriage counselor. And they were still fighting... 

-DON'T TALK TO ME ABOUT SAFETY WHILE FLYING, PIPSQUEAK! 

-DON'T. PIPSQUEAK. ME. 

-MILDRED HAS NO EXPERIENCE OR NOTION OF ANYTHING! IT'S COMPLETELY DIFFERENT! 

Okay. They were getting out of hand. If Miss Hardbroom hadn't been so angry, she would have been offended. There was no one around, they were in a more isolated area so either she would resolve it herself or the school would come down with one of the storms. On the other hand, it was very interesting to know how powerful a witch could be without even wanting to, maybe one day she would reach that level of magic. 

\- NOW PLEASE !! WHAT HAPPENED IN OUR SENIOR YEAR DOES NOT APPLY! 

-BRIGITTE FOXGLOVE DISCORDS! 

-Brigitte was much less capable than Millie and YOU KNOW IT! 

\- STOP! 

Maybe it was an impression or maybe the last thunder was caused by it, but now it didn't matter. They had to finish the plan because Agatha would be arriving in the next few days and they all needed to prepare. There was no time for disagreements. 

-Mildred. Hubble. Don't interrupt your ... 

-You two have to stop it! Stop fighting or the whole school will fall apart because none of the two can say they care about each other! 

-But .. 

-I'm not done yet! The situation is delicate, I didn't ask to be here and we ended up here because YOU were arguing then so learn to behave or the three of us will die FIFTEEN YEARS BEFORE I WAS EVEN BORN! 

-Mildred ... 

-I AM FINE! You saved me, it could have been worse but it's not! 

-I kno- 

-IT DIDN'T HAPPEN! I'M NOT DEAD! That's what matters, Miss Hardbroom! 

The two looked at each other and her teachers looked surprised and almost ... proud? Mildred didn't stay there for long to find out, because the possibility of being punished for not only interrupting an older witch but having treated two mentors like children and scold both was great. As she ran back to the castle, Millie understood that her heart was not pounding just from the effort of running but also from knowing that she was able to do the right thing and become a powerful witch some day. 

After all, if she got angry and there were clouds in the sky, at least it was possible to make a little thunder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Millie is amazing and I'll forever protect Mama Bear Hecate


	10. Almost There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mildred tries to learn some useful magic for the battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a long time, I tried my best with this chapter!

Alone. Mildred never cared to be alone, but she also never tried to work her craft when she was by herself. It was strange to think of a shape, an aura around her that reflected the magic within, and with so many concerns, the exercise that Miss Hardbroom gave became more and more difficult.  
Agatha and Broomhead would come in a week to invade Cackle's and they needed to prepare. Since the fight with Miss Pentangle over Peach two days earlier, what Madam Elena said resonated in her head ...

* Two Days Before *

Miss Pentangle was in denial. She tried to get Mildred to at least keep some information for herself, but Elena's painting scolded her every time she opened her mouth. The fear of irritating a Hardbroom was too great for the girl to even omit something and now after saying everything, she didn't know how to react, since Elena was staring at the void and Miss Pentangle at the floor.

\- Thirty years...

\- Yes ma'am.

\- Practically my age, my life.

\- H-How old are you? ... ok, sorry ...

\- Thirty years...

-I guess time flies when you're drowning in guilt and shame, but go on ma'am ...

\- And even when you both got back in touch, you didn't tried anything ?

Miss Pentangle just shook her head. The portrait let out an indignant sigh and rolled its eyes. If the noise in the corridor had not happened... And with that note, suddenly the map lit up in front of them showing the forest and Elena pointed out for them to watch.

\- The forest is the most isolated place, this is where you need to be to defeat this Broomhead.

\- But we don't know if they will appear right there.

\- It's where you can get closer to Cackle's without being noticed, that's where they'll appear.

\- Right.

\- All of you get ready, and please Pippa, even if only after this, be a witch and go talk to my daughter.

Miss Pentangle's eyes widened and Mildred laughed. Elena must have been an excellent influence on Hecate while she was alive. If the woman had raised her, Millie was sure that her potions teacher would be more confident.

*Two days later*

There were many things that frightened and enchanted Mildred in Miss Hardbroom. Elegance, certainty and delicacy in magic, capacity and everything she did not have. Maybe someday things would change and she would be a respectable witch instead of being the worst of all, sitting in front of the forest and rambling about everything and everyone instead of focusing on her aura. It was really difficult to feel, when everything around her screamed every time she closed her eyes. "I need to be focused!" She repeated it three times until she gave up, lying on the ground and watching the clouds. With the lack of sleep, the constant concern and the division of time between two Pippas and two Hecates, the eyes became heavy, closing more and more.

She was back in the dark room.

\- Did you really think you could defeat me with that?

It was a hoarse, evil voice that echoed and made everything spin. Her legs ached, her head throbbed and there was a terror in the eyes of the last person she expected. Elena Hardbroom. She screamed at the painting and Madam Elena kept signaling Mildred to run away but her body didn't obey. The voice laughed and spoke again:

\- You are nothing, little girl. You're not strong enough to defeat me and I will kill your precious little teacher!

A second voice came laughing, mocking around. Tears streamed down her face, from the pain of trying to get up and having to watch Elena being burned. Mildred was paralyzed, staring the fire end with the woman who died again, not deserving to go in the cruelest way for a witch. The remaining ashes scattered in the wind and the voices laughed dancing around her head.

As she opened her eyes, for a moment Mildred thought she saw something in the forest. A small hare came out, hopping around while the girl breathed a sigh of relief. Looking to the side, for a moment she thought that Elena left the painting but shaking her head a little she saw it was just her own teacher with an expression she had never seen before: calm. Miss Hardbroom looked at the forest taking a deep breath, after a while she spoke:

\- Mildred Hubble, you won't be able to concentrate if you keep looking at me.

\- I'm sorry, Miss Hardbroom.

\- No... I should apologize for having to put you in this situation, Mildred. It is not fair that you carry that weight, but it is important that you are prepared for whatever comes ...

\- Could you tell me what you remember?

\- NO! I mean, yes ... maybe it's for the best that you know.

\- If you prefer not to tell ...

\- It's not about wanting or not, I have to.

Her gaze was far away, wondering how to approach the subject in the faster, but detailed, way she could. She started by telling about the way the two witches arrived causing the horror in Cackle's and making a lot of noise when leaving the Forest. She talked about how everything froze and the fright it gave her to find Pippa running around terrified and crying, asking her to follow even when she insisted on seeing if there was any student besides them who had escaped.

\- It was Agatha. Disguised as Pippa. But when I realized it was too late and Broomhead had already taken over the school.

\- What happened to Miss Pentangle?

The expression change was instantaneous, it was a mixture of pain and disgust that made Mildred almost hug Miss Hardbroom. Almost.

\- She tried to fight, but ended up thinking I was in danger too. And Broomhead is a much more experienced witch,stronger and terribly dangerous ...

\- AND ?

\- She almost died because I refused to say anything, it was only when she passed out with the curses that Agatha cast that I said where "Margot", "Penelope" and "Hestia" were ...

\- So why don't we just hide somewhere else ?

\- It's not that simple, even after I said everything she took Pippa to guarantee thqt I was telling the truth.

\- Which means Miss Pentangle can die if we surprise Broomhead.

\- Exactly.

Mildred stood up determinedly and closed her eyes taking a deep breath. She thought about the vision, the story of the two teachers and how much she considered them as part of her family. Her magic started to spread and when she inhaled three times she finally opened her eyes and appeared a few meters behind the potion's master. It took a few seconds for both of them to realize that Mildred transported, but as soon as they understood the girl went right into her teacher's arms who had a lapse of madness and returned the hug. The most surprising thing was that the little witch let it go first and stopped right in front of Hecate with a dead serious expression.

\- I will do my best and I will not disappoint you anymore, ma'am.

This time she disappeared leaving the teacher talking to the air, and even though Miss Hardbroom sensed the magic of her pupil a few meters in the forest, she decided to go. Walking.

If only Mildred knew how true her words were, perhaps all the fears would disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost a year since the beggining, but here it is!
> 
> I have to finish this one day...
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos and support! 
> 
> 💜🖤🤍

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked!  
I really don't know how long this will be.  
Please let me know if you liked!


End file.
